A Fraction Too Much Friction
by penni31
Summary: This little story revisits BC. When Beth wakes up in his shirt the next morning, Mick just looks a little too happy with himself for nothing at all to have happened. Just saying......


**A Fraction Too Much Friction**

This is a story that revisits BC. Beth wakes up the next morning in his shirt and Mick just looked a little too happy with himself for nothing at all to have happened.

"Do you remember much?"

"No,yes"

All those looks, the dreamy expression on his face? Just saying...

In a much later episode Beth jokes that they may not be any good together. The look that she got from Mick says that he knows better and this is my take on how he knows that. Anything goes in ones' own Moonlight riddled imagination right?

Probably could do with some polishing and I'm not happy with the title but anyway...

* * *

Mick and Beth were happily ensconced in the loft, spending as much time together as they possibly could. While they were still immersed in that stage in a new relationship where they couldn't keep their hands off each other, common sense needed to prevail. The fact of the matter was that Mick was a vampire who had a tendency to bite down during sex. It just wasn't healthy for Beth to be bitten too often. Despite all his worrying in the past, he was able to be in control enough so that he only ever took small amounts of blood from her. The marks left on her body from his bite had worried him at first, but soon came to represent proof to his inner vampire that she was his. He couldn't use the same spot each time or the vein would eventually collapse, so he alternated between her neck and her breast. His mark on her neck was harder for Beth to hide, but he couldn't give up the heady rush that coursed through his body when he bit her there as they made love. It was getting to be a problem considering the current frequency of their need to be close in that way.

Mick came up with a solution. During one particular hot and heavy all night session he bit himself. Sure it wasn't as good as biting Beth but he had already bitten her and he just didn't want to leave any more marks on her perfect skin. When they were both close to climaxing he bit the underside of his forearm and tentatively held his arm out to Beth hoping that she would remember another time they had shared such an intimate moment.

"Beth, please. Please, for me." he whispered to her pleadingly, his need for release becoming urgent. He held on knowing that the bite was enough but if she would just do it then he would be able to feel that way again. He wanted it so bad.

His voice pierced the hazy fog of pure bliss she was cocooned in. She turned her head so that his arm was right in front of her face. His blood trickled down his arm, the wound healing quickly. She moved closer and flicked her tongue over the trail of blood just once, lapping it up. The sensations that he felt that night came flooding back sending him into the stratosphere. Another thrust and they both came undone. It was like nothing he had ever felt in his entire life.

Holding onto each other for dear life they eventually recovered enough to speak.

"That was amazing." Beth sighed, unwrapping her long legs from him and stretching out next to him in their bed.

"Yeah it was." He looked over at Beth to try and find any hint that she remembered but he couldn't tell. He continued, "Just like the last time."

"Last time?"

"Yeah, don't you remember that night Beth?"

Mick was still looking at her and knew the instant that she remembered. Her mouth gaped open, her face flushed, her heart raced and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"No way!"

Mick smiled at her in reply. Beth pulled her pillow over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"I thought I dreamt that part." A little voice came from under the pillow.

"Nope."

_Months earlier_

_It had started as soon as he opened the door to see her standing there looking all seductive in her red coat. All his vampire senses went straight to overdrive. He knew her well enough to know that she had something in mind. He could scent her arousal; see that she was determined to see something through. It wasn't the first time that he had sensed these feelings in her but it had never been this blatant. _

_Black Crystal._

_Shit. _

_What the hell did she think she was doing?_

_She had admitted to taking it. _

_What was he supposed to do with her now? _

_The momentary urge to give in to her teasing seduction was replaced with a determination that although he wanted her, it would not happen while she was under the influence of a drug. She obviously wanted him too, but if she rejected him afterward saying it was a mistake, well he just couldn't take it. Hadn't he said the same thing to her earlier about the kiss in the BuzzWire parking lot? Of course it wasn't a mistake, but he had to give her a way out; a way for her to turn back from going down that road. Had his comment hurt her? He knew if the roles where reversed he would have been devastated. This was a whole other thing, way more serious. If he gave into her now it could ruin everything. It wasn't worth the risk. He could lose her forever._

_He didn't know how but he managed to get her into the bathroom under the icy spray of the shower without her taking off her dress or his shirt. She sure had tried. Then the litany of pleading to be turned started. _

"_Turn me."_

"_Do it."_

"_No Beth, it's just the drug."_

_He held her tightly against his chest, his arms across her shoulders and waist. He had no idea how long the effect of the drug would last. He knew she had left the club with Josh and the vial of vampire blood mixed with silver but he had been busy at the time getting the treatment from the cops. Josh was a jerk who couldn't see the writing on the wall. She was here after all, not waiting at home for him. He should feel sorry for Josh but he couldn't, not anymore._

_After what felt like hours, Beth seemed to be coming down from her 'high' but she was not out of the woods yet. She still twisted and twirled against him trying to break free from his grasp. The next minute she was laying back her head resting on his chest, her hands holding on to his, moaning softly. He sure as hell couldn't take much more. The evidence of his arousal was painfully obvious now. She must be able to feel him. The constant friction she unwittingly applied as she ground and writhed against him was taking a toll. Was she too out of it to realise.? The luscious tension that he tried so hard to dismiss built to a level that was unbearable. Her scent was consuming him. He didn't understand why the vampire hadn't taken over by now. He had held him in check for so long his control must be better than he thought. _

"_Beth, come on, you have to snap out of it. I cant' take it much longer." _

_She didn't answer him at first, she just started another round of swaying and rubbing then she started moaning._

"_Mick..." at least she was becoming more coherent._

_His head was swimming he had to keep control. It wasn't going to happen tonight but he had to get some relief before she killed him._

"_Mick..."_

_Shit, now he had to listen to her say his name as well. He was so turned on it wasn't funny._

_Hours of what was basically sexual foreplay had wreaked havoc on them both. _

_Mick couldn't take it anymore. He undid the button fly and freed himself from the painful confines of his now water logged jeans. It crossed his mind to move Beth's hand to take hold of his throbbing shaft, having her touching him there for the shortest of moments and it would be over. It was better than the only other alternative, but he just couldn't do it. _

_He was ready. He had to finish it now. He was grateful that she was facing away from him so she wouldn't see what he was doing. She hadn't even touched him, not really. He was surprised that he didn't feel ashamed. _

_His eyes frosted over. The fangs descended. He turned his head slightly and scented the air. It was full of Beth and of him. The scent of her own arousal permeated every corner of the room now. _

"_Oh Beth." he sighed. If only the circumstances were different._

_He bit down on the underside of his arm. Without thinking his arm moved back to wrap around Beth. Just at that moment she turned her face darting out her tongue to lick at the small trickle of blood that was dribbling down his arm. A forceful gut wrenching relief slowly washed over him. He pulsed and jerked into his hand. If a vampire could have a heart attack he would be having one. No pain, just a blissful sensation filtering through his entire body._

_He didn't know why she did it or even if she knew that she did it but he would be eternally grateful for the experience. He already knew that taking her blood while they had sex would be mind blowing but had not considered what effect her taking his vamp blood would have on him. They didn't really have sex. Did they? No._

_If they did finally get together the sex was going to be incredible that's for sure. Either way he would keep the memory with him for eternity._

_Would Beth remember any of it in the morning?_

_Beth stopped struggling and collapsed against him. She was exhausted. He held her steady while he turned off the water. He needed to get her dry and somewhere where she could sleep it off. _

_Still standing behind her, he quickly eased her sopping dress up and over her head. He took a moment to appreciate her figure; the slope of her neck and shoulders, the gentle ridge of her spine, the curve of her hips, that fantastic ass and the long lean legs that went on forever. She would stake him if she knew what he was thinking right now._

_He snapped out of his pervy daydream wrapping her in a fluffy towel drying her off. _

_He dried her hair the best he could before pulling one of his shirts over her head and down her body. It would have to do. She hadn't worn any underwear under that dress. _

"_Dress." he snickered, it was little more than a slip. She looked fantastic in it and he hoped that he would be able to get another chance to see her wearing it. _

_He carried her downstairs and laid her down on the couch. Once she was asleep he would clean himself up properly._

"_Mick?" she whispered but she didn't open her eyes._

"_I'm here, you're okay."_

_She seemed comforted by his words and drifted into sleep._

_He sat there for a few hours watching her sleep thinking over everything that happened. Part of him wanted her to remember it all but he knew it was better for her if she didn't._

_All he could do was wait till she woke up._

_When she did wake he asked her if she remembered anything and her answer of no/yes was vague. What exactly did she remember? She certainly didn't act as if she was embarrassed about what happened. In fact she had swanned around his place, wearing his shirt like it was an everyday occurrence. _

_Beth was good at burying things her mind wasn't ready to process, so, even if she did remember anything other than being fully clothed in the shower with him, she wasn't going to say anything. _

_He would remember for both of them. Maybe he would ask her about it one day._

Mick moved them so that he was looking down at her and removed the pillow from her face.

"Come on Beth, if anyone should be embarrassed it should be me. I wasn't the one under the influence of Black Crystal."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Like what? Looking back I may have if I knew you had remembered."

"Not that morning, later on, but I convinced myself that I made it all up. That it was a dream."

"So, you had hot dreams about me huh?" He winked at her with a silly grin on his face.

"Oh I'm sure the memory of that night kept you occupied on lonely days in your freezer for a while." she countered.

"Oh yeah."

"I felt so irresistible that night and you wouldn't even kiss me."

"It wasn't like I didn't want to. I think that what did happen proves that, don't you?"

"I guess so."

"It wasn't the right time, you know that." He pulled her into his chest and held her tight.

"You must have had to keep a tight reign on the vamp that night huh." She set the trap. Was he going to bite?

"You have no idea."

"Mmmnn, so, all that crap later on about me getting hurt?"

"Was a legitimate concern at the time."

"Well, if the inner vampire could be held in check while I was under the influence of drugs and you were incapacitated with desire for me…" She was pointing her finger at him now.

"Hang on now, I didn't say I was incapacitated. I was in total control of the situation the whole time."

"Ha! You just said yourself that you were in control. You are such a liar St John." Beth huffed sounding a little annoyed.

"Okay. The hurting you thing was a stalling tactic. I had to make sure that you wouldn't break my heart."

"I knew it. How do I know that you won't break my heart?" she challenged.

"Because Josef would kill me for being stupid if I did." He leaned down to kiss her.

She smiled at him then groaned as her phone started ringing. She lent over to pick it up from the bedside table.

Back to reality.

When she saw it was work calling she kissed Mick before getting out of bed, putting on a robe and heading out of the room to take the call.

He could hear the conversation. There had been a development in her current case and she would be leaving soon.

It was just as well since he desperately needed some freezer time.

He would call her later to see if she needed a hand.

Talbot always loved it when he turned up at a crime scene.


End file.
